


Eavesdrop

by Luna_Vulpes



Series: Someone to Call Home [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Alone, Angst, Angst and Feels, Blue - Freeform, Confessions, End of the series, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, KLangst Week 2017 - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Memories, One Shot, Red - Freeform, Song Lyrics, They make a great team, Voltron, Written after season 2, klance, klangst, otp, space ranger partners, voltron legendary defenders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/pseuds/Luna_Vulpes
Summary: Lance and Keith remember their moments together as they hold hands and realize their fate after the final battle against the Garla Empire.Inspired by the song: “Eavesdrop” by The Civil Wars(viahttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wW-0N347Y0)Klangst Week 2017:March 24th -Unrequited Pining/Unrequited LoveMarch 25th - Mistake/FaithMarch 26th -Hurt/ComfortMarch 27th - Death/InjuryMarch 28th -Secrets/BetrayalMarch 29th -Voltron/GalraMarch 30th - Destiny/ChoiceExtra Day: March 31st - Alternate Universe/Free day - Song Inspiration





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [@bookstvseriesandanimes](https://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/): The angst queen and my fangirl daughter (You've wanted to read my version of angst for a while. Hope you enjoy <3) 
> 
> Readers: I literally have nothing to say except, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Song Inspiration: ["Eavesdrop" by The Civil Wars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wW-0N347Y0&feature=youtu.be) (Seriously, listen to the song. It makes it worse).

Lance squeeze Keith’s hand. The red dust surrounded them, pushing forcefully against the large boulder they hid from the chaos outside. The dust storm refused to settle causing them to cough as they laid flat on their stomachs attached by their hands. The wounds opened wide; Lance against his rib; Keith against his stomach.

“Keith… talk to me… tell me you’re alright.”

Keith groaned, trying to look up, but he was too weak. The blood flowed freely, mixing of red and blue as his skin slowly started to transform between human and Galra. Lance used all his energy to drag his body closer. The blood leaving a trail against where he once laid to where he pressed himself against Keith. “Please. Not here. We finally did it, you have to come back with us.”

Keith’s ears started to transform within his helmet as the purple spread against his cheeks and started reaching his nose. Lance wanted desperately to stroke his cheek, give him strength to hold on - encourage himself to not let go.

“Come on! You can’t go now. We made plans. Remember?”

Keith coughed within his helmet, chuckling between heaving breaths. “The sands and beaches of Cuba.”

“Yeah… how can you see it if you don’t hold on.”

“Lance,” Keith’s hand reached upward, poking against the helmet above his forehead, “you should be looking at your own wounds.”

Lance hadn’t realized the depth of his gash. The deep red blood puddling underneath him. They both knew - neither had much time.

“Tell me again,” whispered Keith, “tell me once again how you look at the stars.”

Lance snickered, holding back tears as all his strength went to gripping tightly to Keith’s hands, “When I look at the stars, I see home. I see my family and the meals we would have every night. I see the ocean that gently hits the shore in the dead of night as the perfectly clear sky shines along with the moon. I smell the richness of rice and chicken; the sounds of my family listening to the radio, dancing, and singing; laughing and playing with the beach as its backdrop.”

Keith inhaled, closing his eyes as he pictured the image once again. “I never said it,” he heaved, “but anytime you tell me of your home, I like to picture myself in it.”

Lance sniffed, knowing the truth at last, “Wouldn’t you hate me if I said I started to picture you in it as well.”

“A little,” he laughed, “I wish I had learned about it differently.”

“What else would you have changed?”

“Not telling you sooner.”

“What?”

Keith coughed, “Not telling you sooner that I never saw you as my rival.”

“Are you trying to pick a fight with me, now?”

“No… I never saw you as a rival because I always felt you were my equal… and I always wanted you at my side.”

Lance grumbled as a pile of dust swarmed against them, slipping into their wounds. He slid against Keith, nearly embracing him. Their helmets knocked together, as Keith finally opened his eyes. One glowed yellow and the other a bright iris. “I always felt the same.”

“Why did you hide?”

“I didn’t know it myself completely.”

“Lance…” Keith bit his tongue as the sand jolted a spike of pain into his wound. Lance reached down, but Keith’s hand stopped him, “Are you cradling me?” He laughed. Through the pain and agony, he laughed and it surprised Lance to see him speak so jokingly.

“No…” Lance moved his hands away from Keith’s and wrapped them around his waist, “Now I am.” He allowed his helmet to stay against Keith’s, wishing he could smell the scent he secretly dreamed about at night.

Keith returned the gesture, moving his shaking hands to hold Lance closer. “Do you remember that day or did you really forget?”

Lance laughed, “No, I remember. I just didn’t want to admit it.”

“Why?”

“I was scared of what it meant. I had placed you in my mind as this person who I could never be with or even consider my equal. It was easier to believe we were rivals.”

Keith chuckled, “I can’t blame you then.”

They laid silently with each other. For a moment, they looked into the dust, trying to figure if anyone was near. The communication lost along with the castle and no internal connection back to either of their lions could be sensed. “Have you ever wondered about the moments?” asked Keith.

Lance’s head started to grow dizzy, but he used Keith’s voice to stay focused, “What moments?”

“The little moments we shared. Like at the mall. I never admitted how much fun it was to run away with you all on that cow.”

Lance coughed out a smile, “I remember that time we tried going to the pool. Seriously, do Alteans even know how pools work?”

Keith giggled, “We never did figure that out.”

Lance smiled, forcing his eyes open, enjoying the bliss on Keith’s face. The curl of his lips, exposing his growing fangs, and the brightness of his eye, even through the dust and darkness of their surrounding.

“I never got to tell you how I felt about you being part Galra.”

Keith lost a second of his breath, “It’s really not impor…”

“No. I want to tell you,” Lance swallowed a deep breath, “It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t change who you are. It’s unfair how Allura treated you. I get it, but I felt it was originally unfair. I’m happy she realized what I did. That you are Keith, part Galra and part human, but all Keith and that person is awesome all on his own.”

Keith could feel the little warmth he felt in his body migrate up to his cheeks. “Lance… I…”

“Do you remember the first time you transformed in front of us?”

“I - um, yeah…” Keith looked away, still embarrassed by that day. The memories flowing to his mind like a movie. Every detail clear - the fear on their faces as he growled at them. The claws on his hands spiked, defensive, unsure of the urges inside of him and the unclear thoughts of what followed into his mind.

“I was that obvious?”

“You were scared of me.”

Lance raised an eyebrow, “Scared? No. Terrified, but not of you. I was terrified you were going to leave us. You looked so lost and as if we betrayed you. Is that how you felt?”

“No. I felt I was the one betraying you all.”

“Never. You maybe stubborn, hard headed, annoying, over controlling, move without thinking, but you are loyal and none of us would ever question that.”

Keith shook his head, “You’d think after all this, I would know this, but even now I have my doubts.”

“How? We just defeated them. We took them down and now the Galra Empire can become something proud instead of under Zarkon and Lotor’s control. You’ve given your people freedom.”

“My people? I’m not one of them,” he groan; his hands holding on to Lance’s arm tightly from the pain, “I’m not Galra. I’m not human.”

“No, you’re right.”

Keith looked up to Lance, astonished, concerned, but then he felt Lance press his helmet closer, “You’re part of team Voltron. That is where you belong. With us and that is all you need as an identity.”

“Lance. I can’t…” Keith tried to look away, but he couldn’t seem to avert his gaze from Lance.

“You can’t, what?”

“I can’t hold back any longer. You… you’ve meant everything to me. I’m not sure if either of us…”

“I love you too.”

“What?”

“I love you too. I’m sick of hiding it. Yeah, I know I keep flirting with anyone I meet, but, honestly, it was my way of trying to hide the fact that I loved you. In the end, if this really is it, I want to go knowing we saved the universe and that I got to tell you the truth.”

Lance’s eyes grew heavy. He tried to fight against the coldness of his body and the sensation of the nothingness overcoming him.

“No, Lance don’t go!” Keith started to cry in his helmet, watching as Lance began to fade, “No please. I love you too! Stay with me. Red and Blue, they can find us soon! I know it. Just stay awake.” Keith lightly shook Lance; his own weakness failing him.

Lance gazed into the half Galra faced Keith, “Remember that song… that one night you and I ended up talking at  the deck and watching the stars pass us?”

“Yeah… yeah, I remember.”

“I played it just for you because that’s how it felt. I didn’t care. At that moment, I didn’t care if anyone found us. I had wanted to reach for you. Wrap my arms around you and hold you. I had wanted more than merily leaning against your arm. I had wanted -”

“Lance! Lance!”

“I had wanted to kiss you, but I couldn’t come up with the courage.”

Keith pressed his helmet as far against Lance’s as he could, only the clear shield over their faces blocking their lips from touching. He wanted to desperately release their helmets, taste his lips as he had dreamed many times before, but he couldn’t risk losing their only source of air knowing Red and Blue had to be out there searching for them.

“You can. Stay with me and the moment we’re alone again, I promise I will kiss you. I want it too, but you have to stay with me.”

“I always had faith in you. I never admitted that either.”

“You’re blabbering…”

“I’m trying to stay awake.”

“I had faith in you too… Too much. I always trusted you and couldn’t express it. None of us ever said it, but you were the heart of the team. Without you, there would be no Voltron.”

Lance huffed out a smile, cocky and bright as if the light was returning to his face, “I knew it.”

Keith moved his hands to Lance’s helmet, gripping him closer, “Liar.”

“Okay… I didn’t know it. But at least I got to hear it.” Lance’s heart raced. He knew it was likely to the amount of blood he had lost and the last bits of his breath starting to disappear. His body shivered, but he could swear his heart skipped, knowing - finally knowing - he meant something to them - to him.

“I only have one regret,” he whispered. He looked down, noticing that Keith’s wounds were starting to heal. His Galra blood began to activate his increased healing abilities and the brightness of Keith’s eyes had completely returned.

“You have no regrets cause we are going back… Lance, you can’t leave me.”

“Regardless if I live or die, I only have one regret.”

“Then, what is it?”

Lance reached his hands onto Keith’s as he started to hum the song in his head. Keith’s lips trembled as he remembered their night under the stars.

 _I don't want to talk right now_  
_I just want your arms wrapped around_  
Me and this moment before it runs out

The memory floated between them both, almost as if they knew exactly what the other was seeing. They smiled, Keith joining him as they hummed the tune and listened to the lyrics in his own head.

 _I can't pull you closer than this_  
_It's just you and the moon on my skin_  
Oh, who says it ever has to end

Lance started moved Keith’s hands away from his helmet. The sand kept storming around them, but Lance closed his eyes as he spoke and reached his hands to the hasp holding the helmet in place, “I remember the stars of that night. The ones far off in the distance as we slowly circled around that planet. It glowed a unique green. Something I had never seen before.”

“I mainly remember the reflections of blue that reminded me of how you described your home and the ocean waves.”

“I don’t remember much blue.”

“It cause I wasn’t looking at the stars, but you. I remember the smile on your face as you spoke of your family. The tears that kept holding back from falling and the frown that wanted to take its place. I remember you relaxing against me, leaning on my arm. I remember the many attempts I made of grabbing your hand, but resisting at the last moment.”

“I remember wishing the song would never end.”

Lance clicked the hasp and started to remove his helmet. With a deep inhale, Keith began to do the same.

 _Oh, don't say that it's over_  
_Oh, no, say it ain't so_  
_Let's let the stars watch, let them stare_  
_Let the wind eavesdrop, I don't care_  
For all that we've got don't let go

_Just hold me_

“I regret that,” said Keith as he began to remove his helmet, “I regret not taking your hand.”

Lance shoved his helmet away. Gasping for air, the dust quickly took over his lungs, but he kept his energy at staying awake - staying alive. “Then, hold it now.”

Keith tossed his helmet and grabbed Lance’s hand. Their fingers tangled together, fitting perfectly into the other. Neither wanted to let go.

“And of your other regret?” spoke Keith as he placed his other hand on Lance’s cold cheek.

“I will no longer have any regrets. Under the eyes of the universe, the stars that watched us along this journey. The winds of the beach back home on Earth. All of it can bare witness that, right now, I have no regrets.”

Keith leaned in and kissed Lance. The frost of his lips mixed with the lifelessness of the dust blowing against them. The rocks and dirt hitting them rapidly. The air around them thinning, but none of it mattered.

They kissed passionately. Every last bit of strength left in Lance quenched for more of Keith. He dragged his hand around Keith’s neck, gripping onto the ends of his hair and holding himself against him, not wanting to break their lips. With all of his last encouragement, he slipped his tongue, wanting the final thing he tasted to be Keith.

Tears started to flow down their eyes as Keith felt Lance’s hand starting to loosen. The tightness of his hold released slowly as his lips remained the only thing moving. Keith pulled away, and held Lance’s face in his hand, “No, please, Lance… stay with me!”

“If I could choose one moment,” Lance heaved between each word, struggling to breath against the sand storm. Keith started to reach for his helmet, but Lance stopped him, “if I could choose one moment to remember as my last, this would be it. Just you and me, heroes in love.”

“Lance, this isn’t your last moment. I will take you back to the others. I will take you back to Earth. We will step foot in the sands of Cuba and I will taste your mother’s cooking. Please, I want to live it. That is the choice I am making. I want to live it with you.”

“Yeah. Then, I promise, I’ll take you there.”

Keith lost himself to his tears as Lance’s limbs fell. His body relaxed against the floor as his face and head fell down. Keith pulled Lance closer, crying into his hair, yelling for help. His voice seemed silence among the dusty wind, lost forever to the throws of sand and air.

Keith felt the ground shake. He forced himself up, laying Lance’s head on his lap protectively trying to keep the direction of the dust away from him. With a thunderous roar, Keith saw the shines of blue peeking through the storm. He looked down to Lance, ready to tell him that there is hope, but Lance spoke his final words before completely losing any control of himself, “Hey beautiful… make sure Keith makes it to Cuba.”

Blue landed on the ground, blocking the wind from further hitting the two. Keith placed Lance’s helmet back on before doing the same for himself. He lifted him up and started to walk towards blue, “I’m going to take you home, Lance.”

Lance leaned his head against Keith’s chest, struggling to even move his finger tip. As they stepped into blue, Lance heard the song once again play in his memories. He picture him and Keith sitting on the floor, listening to the song, and watching the stars and planets graze by, only now his memory played a single trick - a memory that never was, but should have been.

They held hands and turned to face each other. A kiss, sweet and loving before the vision turned black and the last words of the song played in the background.

_Just hold me…_

**Author's Note:**

> LANCE IS ALIVE! I PROMISE YOU!
> 
> I know it comes across as if he doesn't make it, but I did that on purpose. The sequel will come later in the year as part of the KLance Big Bang, so look forward to it. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I always appreciate it <3
> 
> Thanks to my beta: [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  -Luna
> 
> **[Buy Us a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A601S8D): Your support is much appreciated, but not necessary. I love you all for simply taking the time to read this.**  
>  My Tumblr: [@paperrabbit13](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/)  
> My Twitter: [@paperrabbit13](https://twitter.com/paperrabbit13) (I place teasers of upcoming chapters and new work weekly.)   
> My Discord: @paperrabbit13 - #6209 (I love chatting. So feel free to contact me.)


End file.
